Pocky
by Equif
Summary: Now, it's up to Fran to do some quick talking before that infernal prince finds out about his secret. BelxFran


A/N: This one came out really weird. I don't own KHR. D:

* * *

_Yeah, I could be wholesome _

_I could be loathsome_

_I guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_-Grace Kelly, Mika

* * *

**  
**_

"Ahh...that felt good."

Fran gave another quick bite of the chocolate coated biscuit stick, letting the saccharine taste spread slowly to his taste buds as wave of calm washed over him. A contented sigh escaped from his lips. There was nothing better than a sweet treat at the end of an extremely hectic day with the Varia.

A small frown appeared on his face when Belphegor's grinning face suddenly popped up in his mind. He didn't exactly like that infernal fallen prince-always teasing, always threatening, always sadistic, liked nothing better than to hurl his knives in his way and to top it all off, Bel always liked to compare him with that dead Arcobaleno, Mammon.

Fran didn't like to be compared.

He didn't like to be called names.

He didn't like dealing with another abusive person-XANXUS alone was already enough to make his life in the Varia everyday looked like Survivor. The only catch was, he could die under a hundred different reasons anytime-and all of them wouldn't care less-especially Bel.

In short, Fran didn't like Belphegor at all. His dislike for Bel only increased when was forced to wear that utterly ridiculous frog hat (Not that Fran would ever admit-it did kind of saved his life a few times, though-but that's another story). The only way he could express his distaste for that senior of his without actually stepping on a landmine and having it blown up in his face and thus ending his life forever was to sharpen his wit, endure and tolerate, throw enough threats to encourage 'healthy inteaction' between his seniors and last but not least, hone the art of dodging flying objects on the instant-Fran had plenty of on-field experience to do that during dinner.

"Why are you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night, Froggie-kun~?"

**_Damn._**

Out of all the people who had to discover his midnight trip to the kitchen, why must it be **him**? Someone up there must had been really, really, really bored and wanted some entertainment-Fran was sure of it. The reason for him having to take such great pains and consume sugary treats during the witching hour was that Fran preferred this to be kept a secret from everyone. He wasn't certain that he could keep his temper at the aftermath if this embarrassing little secret of his got out.

_"_What's with the silence, Fran-chan? I am still waiting for your answer~ "

Fran knew he had to do some quick talking-and fast. There was no hell way he would let the fallen prince find out that **_Pocky _**was his personal stress reliever-his reputation was going to pretty much go down the drain even more as one of the Varia elite assassins.

"I was just thirsty, that's all-and what brings you to the kitchen, Bel-senpai? Did you have a nightmare about being thrown out from your family again?"

Belphegor simply laughed. A big grin slowly lit up on his face as he fingered one of his precious knives. Fran tensed slightly. This wasn't good-that maniacal prince was definitely up to something-or else it wouldn't explain why up till now, the knives weren't flying in his direction yet.

"Thirsty you say~? Then what is that you're holding in your hand?" Belphegor asked in a singsong voice, cocking his head slightly to the side like a curious child.

_**Why can't he just leave me alone in peace? **_

"That's a straw. I am having a sore throat."

There was a small pause. Fran could hear his heart beating erractically against his chest.

"I don't see any glass of water and why isn't the lights on, hmm~?"

**_If I can get myself out of this, I'm swearing off that damn Pocky. And any form of sugary treats. _  
**

"I was about to to get one when you came in and I can see in the dark quite well."

"Really? Then what is _that_ little box of **_Pocky_** I spy doing behind your back~?"

_**Shit.**_

"Bel-senpai, I think you should really consider chopping off your fringe because it's making your eyesight a lot more worse than it used to be."

_Whoosh!_

The knives flew straight and true, impaling itself into the box and ended embeding themselves and the box on the wall.

"Lying to the Prince isn't very nice, Fran-chan~"

Oh yes, this was going to be one long night.

-Owari.


End file.
